


OC kiss week 2021

by Lotuslia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, ockissweek2021, the original characters are the inquisitor's siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotuslia/pseuds/Lotuslia
Summary: A collection of drabbles for OC kiss week, focused on some of my DA characters.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Original Male Character(s), Lace Harding/Female Inquisitor, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Sera (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Astralis Lavellan & Dorian Pavus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a much more detailed bit than the rest will be, since this is directly pulled from the longfic's drafts, and not a drabble I came up with on the spot.  
> Set somewhere between the end of DAI and Trespasser. Dorian is leaving and Astra wants to ask something *very important* before he goes.

"You're leaving tomorrow." Astra mumbled into the other mage’s neck. It was a statement, rather than a question. 

Dorian was sitting in his usual spot in the library by the window with the elven inquisitor sprawled into a loose hug on his lap, warm and content. He’d been quiet for so long Dorian had thought him asleep, until he spoke. Perhaps he had been. He sighed, letting his cheek lie against the long, black hair of the elf resting at his shoulder.

"I wish I could stay, but I'm afraid I've delayed my departure long enough already. As much as I love the smell of wet dog and horses, I really must go home." Dorian smirked, getting a little laugh out of Astra as well, even if it came with a little disgruntled smack of the elf’s palm against his arm.

"I still wish I could go with you, but there's so much to do here," Astra sighed, burrowing a bit closer to the other man's shoulder. “Who knew the politics wouldn’t end with Corypheus. ...I mean, it was obvious they wouldn’t, I was just. Hoping.” He sighed, huffing out a warm breath over Dorian’s collar. He was nervous and a bit jittery, but Dorian wasn't quite sure if it was because of the departure or something else. 

"We’ll have letters, and maybe one day soon it’ll be safe to visit. I will work hard to make it so." He tilted his head up to stare at the ceiling, at the birds flocking on the edge of Leliana’s balcony. A small movement from the elf on his lap, and Dorian moved his fingers up without even thinking to follow the strands of his hair up and into the roots, as if petting a cat. The inquisitor had been rather upset for the past few days, knowing their time at each other’s reach was at an end for now. It was good to have him back to a somewhat calmer mind.

“I know you will. Just wish I could be there, too.” Despite the relaxing touch, Astra did not go back to dozing off as before. Instead, he kept his eyes open, admittedly half-lidded, and a thoughtful expression covered his face for a while, trying to convince himself to speak up.

"Y-you know, I made something for you to take with you, if you want. I'm not that great at crafts, but it's…" He faltered, unsure how to get the words just right. With a little grunt of frustration, he pushed himself to sit up, regretfully feeling the hand leave his scalp as he rose. He turned to face Dorian, considering his words for a short moment longer. Dorian raised his eyebrows under his stare, a quiet curiosity flickering over his face.

"...In many dalish clans, when you get together with someone, you're supposed to court them with a trophy you’ve hunted and prepared yourself.” His tone turned from hesitant to humorous, a glint appearing in his eyes as he tilted his head to the side. “I kind of skipped that, I guess. Hope you don't mind." They both snickered a little, imagining the inquisitor presenting the other mage with a pelt.

“I assure you, I don’t mind. Don’t tell me you’ve gone hunting in secret,  _ amatus _ . Your sister has told me enough stories about your bow skills-” Dorian teased, watching as the nervous expression on the elf’s face was replaced by amused embarrassment.

“No! No, that’s not it. And don’t believe a word she says, you hear me?” Astra laughed, shaking his head hurriedly. "But- um. I’ve got something else," he dug into his pockets, "the hunting is for courting in the early stages. But you're also supposed to craft something more personal when…" he paused, holding out a rather simple brooch, made to hold a cloak or clasp into a bag. There were marks on it where his handiwork was less than clean, but overall it was rather nice. Dorian glanced at the item in surprise, and then back at the still faltering Astra, his brows raised in anticipation. 

"What I mean to say is," Astra began again, slightly less composed than in his previous attempt, and promptly squeaked in fright as he was interrupted from thin air, right beside the seat.

_ "Father taught you how to make this," _ Cole’s quiet voice spoke from beside the window, the boy having appeared there silently, _ “he said it signifies a bond, holding two together like the edges of a cloak. You remember your mother wearing one.”  _ He pauses again, but both men are too shocked to speak before Cole speaks once more, _ “He is a light in your vision, a hot campfire that you can always return to when the day’s light is gone and the chill tries to settle in. Who knows what will happen when he leaves, you wanted to ask while you still can. Humans call it marriage, and you don't quite understand their rites, but you think you could learn.” _

Dorian looked quite spooked by Cole’s arrival as well, but paid full mind to the boy's words. Astra in turn scrambled clumsily up from his spot and stared wide-eyed at Cole, face flushed bright red as he held his free hand over his mouth, a low noise of distress escaping between his fingers.

"Cole! I was going to-! You can’t just-!" he couldn't collect his thoughts while his emotions ran wild, but it seemed he was embarrassed rather than angry. Dorian chose to stay quiet and observe for now, still bewildered by the words and certain a deep flush covered his face as well.

"You’ve been thinking very loudly for the past days. But then you couldn't get the thoughts out the way you wanted. I helped." Cole simply said with a little smile, before vanishing in the blink of an eye. Astra looked like he was about to short-circuit, hands covering both sides of his face even as he still held the brooch, pressed roughly against his cheek. He stood stiffly, unsure whether he should be looking at Dorian or avoiding his gaze desperately. 

“Oh, creators, I-I need to go.” He exclaimed suddenly, face so red his dark red vallaslin nearly disappeared into the shade. Dorian stood up to stop him, seeing his brain was running a mile per second, but as soon as Astra had turned to walk away, he spun around again, desperately staring at him instead. “No, no, I can’t go, then I’ll never-” He pressed at his eyes, hard, and inhaled deeply, regretfully mumbling, “ _ by the Void, Cole, you threw me off completely. _ ”

Quiet laughter shook the elf back into the moment, and Astra opened his eyes as a warm hand gently pried his hands off his face, and picked the brooch from his fingers. He watched as Dorian examined it calmly (all things considered, he also looked flushed), and eventually looked back up to meet the other’s eyes, one hand on the brooch, the other still in Astra’s own.

"Well. That sure was informative. This is… a bond, yes? Is that what you’d call it?" he asked, eyes crinkling with fondness while Astra nodded, standing stiffly and red faced. "You are sure you want to give this to me?” Dorian confirmed under his breath, receiving another little nod, more determined, and mumble of ‘of course’. It brought a smile to his face which the elf mirrored, regaining some of his steadiness though he still didn’t quite know how to hold himself in the moment.

“Unfortunately I cannot claim familiarity with dalish customs. What would I be expected to do, to accept your offer?" He asked, once more staring into the brooch as the edges of his mouth kept tugging up persistently, despite his attempts of looking casual. 

Astra let out the breath he was holding. "You really want it?" he confirmed, looking nervous.

“Oh, for the love of-,  _ amatus _ , you are not this dense. Yes!” Dorian rolled his eyes, and finally let the flushed bright smile fill his face as he reached up to lift the elven man’s face up by the chin (even though he was almost as tall as Dorian himself) and stole a quick kiss. “Absolutely. No question about it. Now stop fretting and tell me what I should be doing,” he grinned.

Astra paused and smiled widely as they parted, holding lightly onto the front of Dorian’s shirt. "Alright, alright. Usually in return for a crafted gift like this you'd give something you consider dear, or something you made, to signal it’s been reciprocated. But I didn't really give you time to prepare, so don't mind that. I’m more than happy with words." He sounded content, but Dorian couldn’t let it stand.

"But that would be wholly unfair! Let me think for a moment. And come back here, you were rather warm earlier, and I already miss it." The mage stepped backwards and settled back into the large chair, leading the elf back with him. Astra fell into the embrace gratefully, with a deep sigh of content. 

Reaching his hands around the man’s torso, Dorian turned the brooch around in his fingers to examine it again, a lopsided smile on his face. His gaze stopped at his fingers, and he paused to consider. 

"I think I have an idea of what to give you." He murmured, shifting the brooch to his other hand. 

"I have had this for years.” He pulled free one of his rings, showing it to Astra. “It is one of the rare few that does not signify my family or lineage or anything of the sort, but rather is something I picked just for myself. It is very important to me." He glanced at the curious face just beside his own. "I know you loathe wearing rings, so let me bring this to Dagna tonight, and I will give it to you properly in the morning, yes?"

Astra blinked slowly at the ring, a decorated golden band with little pieces hanging loose from its center, clinking together with every movement. Warmth crept back into his face as he nodded and grasped the hand holding the ring with both his hands. He brought the knuckles to his lips, then held the hand to his forehead as his eyes closed with a smile. "I like that idea very much. Thank you."

"We can always call Cole back to get even on the heartfelt feelings, but I hope this speaks for itself as my answer." Dorian commented, and kissed Astra while the elven man was mid-laugh. It was a short kiss as the elf ran out of air rather soon with his laughter, but Astra picked the brooch up cheerfully, attached it onto Dorian’s shirt and cupped his face with both his hands as he pressed a better, proper kiss to his lips.

“It certainly does.”

The next evening as he was doing his last rounds through Skyhold, Dorian came across the inquisitor’s brother, walking with a mug of tea to keep him warm. They chatted for a moment, giving farewells, best wishes and such, until the poor elf’s eyes found the brooch clasped onto his travel cloak, and he nearly choked on his mouthful of tea. After a bit of sputtering and coughing, Yuni finally found his voice and excitedly spoke and even hugged the taller man in his joy, all the while muttering about how he needed to find his brother  _ right now.  _

Elsewhere in Skyhold, in the war room, the advisors couldn’t help but notice how their unusually cheerful inquisitor kept reaching his fingers up to play with the freshly acquired jewelry in his ear, the edges of his mouth twisting upwards whenever he did so.


	2. Yuni Lavellan & Cassandra Pentaghast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss!! They're both huge saps and I love them. Yuni is Astra's older brother.

Ever since the small group of clan Lavellan’s elves had properly settled into Skyhold, the inquisitor’s older brother (a warrior, unlike his magic-using sibling) had repeatedly migrated over to join with the soldiers’ training. 

But recently, for reasons unknown to the other soldiers, Yuni had instead moved aside to spar together with the Seeker, by Cassandra’s favored spot behind the tavern. Even more to their surprise, she had welcomed his company wholeheartedly. More often than not, the two could be seen engaged in bright, but hushed conversation over… books? They always quieted down whenever anyone came close, and turned back to sparring with an unrivaled focus. They had kept the near-daily habit going for nearly two weeks now, both looking happier than anyone had seen them in a while. 

Though rather equal in fighting skill, they still had largely different styles of moving. It was rather amusing to watch them surprise each other in turn, dalish sword maneuvers melding with the seekers’ shield training as they spun on the grass, practice weapons flying with quick speeds. 

Today they had no witnesses, which Yuni was grateful for, as this time he was the one who found himself on the ground with his back against the grass, an equally heavily breathing and proudly smirking Cassandra looming over him, sword and shield in hand, the former pointing barely an inch away from his chest. 

Yuni laughed, letting his sword fall from his fingers, thudding lightly onto the grass as he wiped a hand over his face, exhausted. “Nice, Cass. They said you’re one of the best, and I don’t doubt it.” With an exhale he watched as she moved back, lifting her sword and sheathing it with a proud chuckle.

“Your clanmates here say much the same about you. I don’t doubt them either.” She laughed at his embarrassed expression, and offered a hand up, which he took gratefully.

“They say a lot of things.” He hummed as he stood up, dusting off his training clothes and adjusting his armor after the fall. “Speaking of those guys, I’m afraid they’re already waiting for me, we were supposed to go over some plans with the scouts today. It’s a shame, this was fun,” he sighed, his mood a bit deflated by the timing.

“Indeed, but there will always be tomorrow. Perhaps then we will not be distracted by books for half the session, no?” Cassandra pointed out, an amused look on her face, not truly scolding either of them. It was rare that she could share her enjoyment of literature… well,  _ that kind of literature _ , with anyone. Fortunately, he was just as much of a sap as she was, when it came to good stories. And much less subtle about it, as she had discovered. Where she wanted to keep her hobby secret, he saw no problem with sharing his thoughts on the books, if it weren’t for her request to keep silent of her part in it.

“Well, until tomorrow,” she turned to leave, a bit forlorn that the shared time was already at its end. But there would be more, as she had said. 

“Ah- Wait, just a second!”

Cassandra had barely let go of the wooden practice dummy beside her, as she felt a warm hand take hold of her wrist, the hold light but firm over her sleeve. She turned to look over her shoulder at Yuni, ready to ask what he-

_ Oh. _

She didn’t have time to process the fact that his face was  _ really close _ until after their lips met, their warm breaths clouding up in the chilly mountain air between them. Yuni had his eyes closed, and she followed suit, trying to calm her racing heart. Her arm was still held up in his loose grasp, as she leaned towards him. 

Her face felt hot, and the little warmth that had resided within her chest when they spoke, had now spread and bloomed into a burning sun within her, reaching all the way to her fingertips and bringing a rare, contently relaxed smile to her face.

To her regret, she needed air once more and her eyes opened to meet his, brightly glinting and focused on hers. Yuni let go of her hand, and after a short considering look at the ground his eyes met hers once more, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Do you have time later tonight, maybe?” he spoke low so only she could hear. “I hear Maryden is gathering a proper concert in the tavern, if you’re interested? We could get some drinks- some  _ good  _ drinks, and talk.” His tone was light, but hopeful and warm, which prompted a little huff and a genuine smile from her.

The smile on her lips threatened to spread wider in mischief as Cassandra lifted his head up with her fingers, her measuring look prompting a startled laugh out of Yuni. A sly smile lingered on her face even as he laughed, and she nodded. 

“I think...I will make time.”

“See you at seven?” Yuni grinned, looking amused by her act. Cassandra’s hand left his face and she nodded, stepping back once more to get ready to leave, as much as both of them wanted to stay.

“Seven is perfect. I will see you then.” Her words sounded softer than her usual harsh demeanor, and a warm fondness overcame Yuni’s heart. After she left, he smiled to himself, the edges of his mouth twisting up of their own will as he held his fingers lightly over his lips. 

Then he glanced up towards the tavern, and froze as his eyes found movement at the top windows-  _ oh no, Sera’s windows. _

He saw not only Sera, but also  _ his sister _ with their faces pressed against the glass, wide grins on their faces as they watched him and spoke hurriedly to each other. Andri’s eyes never left him once, and she was clearly trying to signal  _ something _ to him excitedly, though he wasn’t sure what. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know, it was likely to be something crude, knowing those two. 

Meeting her gaze full on, Yuni gave both girls a wide, proud grin, then stuck out his tongue, flipping both of them the bird as subtly as he could. He could see chaos unfold in the little balcony room, and took the chance to escape from their sights, laughing quietly to himself. 


	3. Andri Suenes & Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy cuddles and kisses between Sera and Andri (Astra and Yuni's adopted sister).

Morning came all too soon, the bright rays of sunlight rousing Andri from her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, face still smushed into the colorful pillows of Sera's little balcony room. 

Sera was still asleep well within her reach, and Andri had to stop herself from hugging the shorter elf close, she looked so content and warm in the morning sun, eyelashes glowing in the rays of light, faint marks on her cheek from pressing against the pillow. Instead she rested back on the pillows, shifting so that she was facing her girlfriend and smiled idly, sleepily at the sight. 

Awake, the two were chaotic and energetic, and she loved all of it, but Andri appreciated these quiet moments as well, rare as they were.

Eventually the quiet waiting went on too long for her liking, and she shuffled closer, reaching one arm over Sera’s neck, one under the pillow she was sleeping on, and hugged her over the shoulders. Andri kissed the freckled cheekbone under her eye, and watched as the girl scrunched her face as she woke. Half-lidded eyes met hers, taking a moment to focus to the close proximity.

"Morning, sunshine." Andri whispered, grinning as their noses touched, and her smile was returned, though sleepily.

"It's too early, Blushy. Go back to sleep," Sera muttered, though her expression spoke volumes of happiness. Her arms rose up to hug Andri around the torso, as if trying to tug her back to bed. 

"Mmh, not sleepy," Andri mumbled, and kissed her on the lips light and quick, before shifting to rest against Sera's chest, pecking a quick kiss to her neck as an afterthought. "I was thinking breakfast."

"Mm. 's not done yet, too early," Sera mumbled, yawning widely before nudging her face close to Andri's hair, while the redheaded girl grinned happily.

"I know. Early enough the kitchens should be still empty," Andri waited a moment to see if Sera's sleepy mind would catch the suggestion. Her eyes opened properly, first curious, and soon she was grinning wholeheartedly. 

"Breakfast party!" Sera exclaimed, eager to go try her hand at the meals. "No cookies, though. Just breakfast."

"No cookies," Andri echoed, smiling warmly, "I do know a really good cake recipe though," she offered and laughed when she could see the glittering anticipation in Sera's eyes.

"Yes! We'll make the bestest breakfast, just for us!" The girl threw her hand in the air, rolling over so that she was pressed tightly against Andri’s chest, and the girls nearly fell off the window side bed with the movement. Andri giggled in surprise as she was pulled back onto balance by a grinning Sera, before the girl climbed over her to stand beside the bed. 

“Well, let’s go! First one there gets to pick the ingredients!” Sera called over her shoulder and ran through the doorway, the door clanging lightly against the wooden wall. Andri rolled out of bed in a hurry, and gave chase with bright laughter. If anyone else was sleeping in the Herald’s Rest, they wouldn’t be for long, since a bright chatter and laughter followed the girls out.

No more than half an hour later, the lower kitchens were taken over by more cooking utensils and ingredients spread across the tables than two people would ever need, and a messy covering of flour everywhere, including over the two elven girls speaking hushedly in between quick kisses by the oven, which neither had remembered to turn on. 

Breakfast would take a while, yet. But they were passing time just fine.


	4. Amya Tabris & Zevran Arainai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amya and Zevran, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!!!
> 
> I... Yeah. That's it.

“This is the most boring watch mission I’ve ever been on.” 

Amya glanced beside her as she heard the whisper. Though she could hear Zevran complaining, her eyes told her a different story. He was crouched stock-still on the branch beside her, unmoving and observant even through his complaints. Eyes flicking between the road and the nearby woods, she was sure even the woodland animals weren’t aware of his presence.

“You know this isn’t that serious, right?” she commented from her perch beside him. “We’re just keeping watch for that merchant group that was following behind us earlier. Once they pass by, we’ll be fine to set up camp.”

“Yes, yes. Doesn’t mean it’s any less boring, my dear Warden. Now shh.” He silently put a finger over his lips, shushing her with a fond smile. Amya looked surprised and a bit offended at the action.

“You’re the one who spoke up in the first-!” she began loudly whispering, before shoving a hand over her own mouth as a flock of birds scattered up into the air above them. “Oops,” she muttered, giving a silent little laugh. To her amusement, the ex-assassin beside her had turned his head away, shoulders shaking in laughter as well, though he was doing his best to be silent over it, hand held over his mouth.

“You are the loudest rogue I have ever met,  _ amora. _ ” he whispered, laughter in his eyes.

“I can be quiet if I want to, you know that.” Amya smirked, reaching to poke at his cheek to get some semblance of revenge for his jests. 

“Mm, I don’t know about that, I seem to remember several moments that certainly speak otherwise.” Zevran spoke, turning to her before she could reach far enough, and took her hand in his. “But you are still my favorite, of course.” He brought the back of her hand to his lips, smoothly distracting her from the argument with a little kiss over her glove. 

“And just how many rogues do you know again?” She pressed, a knowing grin on her face.

“Well, there  _ is _ the lovely Nightingale…” He began, and laughed as she shoved playfully at his side, nearly making him fall off the branch. “No, no, I jest. She has a lovely voice, but you win ten times out of ten when it comes to picking favorites.” 

“Oh? And why is that?” She prodded, smiling mischievously.

“You do not know? Oh dear, it seems I must remind you then. Let’s see…” the blonde elf shifted on his feet, raising his hand to run along her hair, lightly touching her cheek on the way up. “Your hair has the most beautiful shade of red. I should take you to Antiva, so you could glow in the sun every day.” He hummed wistfully.

Amya stuttered a little in her response trying to hide how much that flustered her, and placed her palm over his, bringing it to her lips for a little peck. Holding it there, she smiled, meeting his eyes. “Perhaps one day we can go. After this blight is over.” 

“Mhm, indeed. But where was I?” Zevran tutted, “Oh, yes. I never knew the wardens took on people as pretty as you, it is a crime to have a face like this dirtied by sleeping in the woods, without proper baths and beds.” He frowned playfully, shifting closer until they were nearly touching noses.

Amya took the hint, and made the last move, leaning forward to meet his lips with hers. Life on the road had hopelessly chapped her lips, but Zevran didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Amya moved her hand to the front of his armor and tugged him closer, feeling the smile on his face as she deepened the kiss, before breaking off with a light huff.

“You’re not exactly bad to look at either, though I’m sure you already know. But I hope you’re not with me only for my looks, love.” She smirked, staying barely an inch away with her fingers still grasped on the front of his armor, holding him close.

“ _ Amora! _ You wound me, do you truly think me so shallow?” He feigned hurt even with a grin on his face, and set down an arm to the branch to keep his balance since he couldn’t sit up any further with her holding onto him. “I was getting to listing all your wonderful and unique accomplishments and traits, had you not been so  _ hasty _ .” Zevran smirked, eyes glowing with mischief.

Amya couldn’t help but laugh, unable to hide the intrigue from her eyes. “Well, spill it, I’m listening now,” she said, but contrary to her words kissed him again, silencing any words he might have ready. 

“Well, where to start,” he hummed once they had parted yet again, holding her chin lightly, clearly planning to interrupt himself very soon as well. “It is a delight watching you fight, firstly,” He pecked her lips quickly. “And the way you keep this chaotic team together, I am truly amazed it is even possible.” another kiss, short but warm. “And I am lucky to know just how well you...” He began, speaking slow and low, teasing her by taking longer between the kisses. 

Before he could finish, however, there was a rustle below the tree, and a laughing voice.

“Excuse me, you lovebirds!”

Both of them jumped at the voice, and only the fact that they were still holding onto each other saved the two elves from falling off the tree. Looking like two deer in headlights, they glanced down at the road, where Leliana stood with a knowing grin on her face, and hands held at her hips. 

“I see you’re very busy, but I thought I should let you know the merchants turned to another direction about a mile away, so you don’t need to keep watch anymore. Not that you would have noticed anyway. A whole pack of bears could pass by unnoticed, from what it looks like!” She called up, laughing as their expressions turned to embarrassment.

“Sorry, Leli!”

“I’ll tell Alistair if you want to finish whatever you have going on, but he’s starting on dinner already, so don’t be long!” Leliana called, laughing as she waved at them and turned to walk off into the wooded paths, humming a song to herself.

“Well, she gave us permission to stay a while.” Amya mumbled, nipping a little kiss at the edge of his mouth.

“So she did. But let’s get down from the tree first, yes? There are more comfortable places, I’m sure.”


	5. Roan Surana & Morrigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan, the mage brother of the late dalish Hero of Ferelden, continues his sister's work with the wardens after her sacrifice, despite not being a warden himself. After leaving the Awakening crew to their Warden activities, he seeks out Morrigan, hoping to join her once more.

Roan walked towards the mirror, the ache within his chest growing as Morrigan took a step backwards, closer to the glowing glass.

“Not a step closer or I will leave, for good this time.” She spoke bluntly, though Roan could see a hesitant regret in her expression. She held a hand out to signal for him to stop, and he let his feet pause on the rocky ground, despite his whole body wanting to run to her this instant.

“Morrigan, please,” he tried, holding her gaze persistently. “I just want to talk.”

Her expression closed up as she glanced at Ariane and Finn behind him. “Talk you shall, but perhaps I am not willing to listen,” she spoke, shifting her weight towards the mirror. Despite that, she didn’t walk through.

Roan chuckled against his better judgement, a little bit of light returning to his face as he saw her stubbornness. “If you didn’t want to talk, why are you still here?” he smiled, hope blooming in his chest. 

A little twitch on Morrigan’s lips told him more than words would have, and she rolled her eyes, folding her arms close to her chest. “Always the clever one. Fine, we shall talk. Ask, then. I know you have questions.”

“Can I come closer?”

He could see her hesitate but eventually she nodded, a sigh escaping her lips. 

“Come. But only you,” she held her palm out for him, the act gentler than usual. Roan glanced at his friends and walked to meet with Morrigan, grasping her hand with a desperation surprising even himself. 

“I missed you,” he whispered, and watched as Morrigan lowered her gaze to their hands, her face unreadable. She didn’t reply for a long moment, but Roan refused to let the flicker of dread in him spread.

“I told you I would leave. Why would you follow me? I thought we were at an understanding.” Morrigan muttered, brows furrowed as she ran her fingers across his knuckles. She sounded hurt that he had broken their promise, but there was also relief in her voice. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just-” Roan paused, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Nothing went as it should have at the battle. My sister should have-” his words broke off into a hitch, and he took a breath, calming his nerves. “I wish she had taken your way out. Not only for her sake, but perhaps then- perhaps you would have stayed, too.”

“...You know I wouldn’t have.” She shook her head solemnly, leaving Rae without mention. Roan took a deep breath, his face showing clear hurt.

“I wish I were a warden. I wish I could have convinced her to stay. I wish I could convince  _ you _ to stay.” He whispered, voice shuddering. Morrigan moved to her tiptoes, pulling the taller elven man into a tight hug, which he returned immediately, grateful. 

“It is no use wishing now. We must move on, and build anew.”

He huffed to show he disagreed, but held onto her warmth. This place lacked any kind of comfort, and it made the difference in her closeness even starker. “That’s not as easily done as it’s said. Is that what you’ve been doing with these mirrors?” 

“Precisely. I have made great strides into understanding them,” she spoke proudly, and stepped back from the embrace, taking her distance yet again in a preparation to leave. Her eyes, and her fingers both lingered for a moment over his sleeve. “Soon I will be gone from this place, off to somewhere else. You should find your place in this world as well.”

“Take me with you.”

Morrigan blinked in surprise, hesitated and shook her head, but Roan spoke again, desperate.

“My place was in the circle once, but no more. The clan has never been my home, even if I knew where they are I wouldn’t go back without my sister. She was my home just as you were, and now… where else am I supposed to go, if not with you?” he shook his head, sighing. “Please, Morrigan. You are the one thing I have left to call home. I can help you with your research, neither of us would need to be lonely.” 

He saw Morrigan’s eyes were glossy, and she was avoiding his gaze. She looked uncertain, considering his words against her better judgement. For a moment he doubted, but then all dread left his body as she pulled him downwards to her height, and pressed their lips together, gently. A breath after they parted, she smiled lightly, staring at his lips.

“Come then,” her eyes flicked to meet his for a moment, “we can… build together.”

The relief Roan felt was indescribable and he dove in for another kiss, silently rejoicing at the way her face flushed in content.


	6. Elian Lavellan & Lace Harding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitors Elian Lavellan and Brass Cadash have just arrived in the Frostback Basin, but it seems with the arrival of a certain scout Harding the usually steadier and more responsible Lavellan is distracted, leaving her best friend to be the responsible one instead. Surely it will end well.

Entering the large inquisition camp by the basin, Elian had to admit she was amazed by all the nature around them. Though she had grown up in the woods and by the shores herself, this was… well, very different.

She was glad to have company in the form of her good dwarven friend Brass, who had shared her fate with the anchor since the start. But she couldn’t help but keep glancing around, hoping to see another familiar face around the camp.

Lace Harding. 

Ever since  _ that night _ at Crestwood, which felt like forever ago, Elian had bitterly sworn she would never become involved with anyone again, but she had to admit that promise had not held true. She wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but while healing from the final battle with Corypheus, Elian had spent more time with the always-helpful scout Harding, and the small woman had slowly thawed the icy walls around Elian’s heart yet again. 

The stern lady Lavellan had tried to be subtle about her fondness, but when Brass began teasing her about her lovestruck behavior at every corner and her other friends followed his example, she simply turned around and embraced the idea. 

She was the creators-damned inquisitor, she could date the lovely lady Harding if she wanted to, bitterly made decisions be damned.

After a bit of aimless wandering through the camp, her eyes caught bright red hair and a freckled face in the distance, and she barely heard the surprised exclamation of Brass at her side as she turned to walk towards scout Harding with long, quick steps, leaving the smaller man in the dust.

Harding noticed her approach soon and turned her bright grin towards the pair, setting down whatever papers she had been holding. “Elian! I was hoping you’d get here soon! How did the journey go?”

Elian smiled widely as she picked Lace up into a hug as soon as she was in the taller elf’s reach, meeting her with a kiss that felt like sunshine. She stood steady on her feet even with another person’s weight on her. For a mage, she was rather strong. “There’s my favorite dwarf, I hope you didn’t have to wait too long.” She spoke, a bit out of breath as they parted from the kiss.

“No, no, it’s been interesting to work here with ser Kendrick. We’ve found out so much! I’ve been waiting to show you!” Lace spoke excitedly, only a little awkward in the hug with her feet no longer touching the ground. Her face was a bit flushed, but she looked happy.

“...Guess I’m the second favorite now, then. So sad. At least I still beat Varric.” Brass deadpanned from beside the two as he caught up, tone humorous and teasing. “I knew you two would be sappy this entire trip.” He smirked, giving a little wave to Lace, who returned it with a little laugh.

Elian laughed and let Lace back down, holding her hands to her hips as she bent to look over her best friend. “Oh no, I’m sorry. Did you want a kiss too? Only on the cheek though, you know I’m not interested like that.” She teased, to which Brass responded by briefly imitating gagging noises. 

“No thanks, keep kissing Harding, it’s less weird.” 

“Oh, I will,” she smirked, and leaned to peck scout Harding’s cheek happily.

There was a reason why her friends kept teasing Elian about her behavior, and she knew they had a point. The usually stern and bitter elf seemed to do a full turn into brightly smiling positivity whenever she was near her fresh love, Lace Harding. 

“Oh, but you mentioned finding things? Do show, it could be useful,” the elven woman seemed to find some of her steadiness and followed Lace ahead deeper into the camp, hand in hand, to the back where a house stood. Brass stayed back to talk with the scouts, sounding like he had something in mind as well. Elian would seek him out later, when it was time to go.

Before entering the house Elian paused to consider something, prompting Lace to turn around and gaze at her face expectantly. “What’s on your mind?” she smiled at the elf.

“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking,” Elian answered, smiling fondly at her with a shake of her head.

“About?” Lace prompted, a little smile spreading on her face. “You’re very easy to distract today, that’s unusual.”

“Just,” Elian began, and then paused. “About how lucky I am that you’re around.”

The dwarf reddened significantly and laughed, a bit flustered.

“I could say the same, I doubt we would have ever met if this inquisition business never happened.” She answered, reaching to take Elian’s gloved hands. 

Elian smiled warmly, squeezing her palms lightly. “I’m not saying all the bad things weren’t bad, but… I’m glad it happened, when it comes to us. Right?”

“Absolutely.”

With a grin, Lace tugged lightly on the hands she held asking wordlessly for Elian to bend down, and met her with a kiss once more, both of them smiling throughout it with the knowledge that this, this would last.


End file.
